


Cow

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A snippet of Noct using his powers for naught.





	Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The rug in the center of the living room is the worst part of the apartment, but at least the rest of the floors are uncovered, alternating between solid wood and tile. Ignis meticulously vacuums all of it, though the rug takes longer than the rest of the spacious front room combined. It’s littered with short black hairs that get caught in the grain and won’t ever _completely_ leave—Ignis has enough experience with shedding to know that. He tells himself to at least be grateful that Noctis’ _entire_ body isn’t covered in fur. His feline ears, tail, and the dark, messy hair atop his head are bad enough. Just as Ignis finishes with the rug, he hears a strained, “ _Iggy!_ ”

With a sigh, Ignis flicks off the vacuum cleaner. It powers loudly down, resting where he leaves it—he’s the only one who ever takes it out or puts it back. In some areas, Noctis has grown incrementally better over the years, but in most, he’s still a cretin.

And Ignis still finds himself doting on that lazy prince anyway. He comes through the ajar door of Noctis’ bedroom, frowning when he sees that Noctis is still buried in the blankets, nested in the middle of his bed. The lights are off, but the curtains are open, and the midday sun is more than enough. Ignis’ first instinct, as usual, is worry.

He comes over to the bed without a word, pressing the back of his hand down against Noctis’ forehead—only Noctis’ face, feet, and tail have emerged. Noctis’ face is blessedly cool. Then Ignis hears a muffled but familiar fanfare, and he knows that Noctis is hiding his phone and an ongoing game of King’s Knight. Frowning, Ignis mutters, “It really is much too late to still be in bed.”

“But it’s my first day off in a month,” Noctis counters, pouting adorably. He really has had a particularly difficult schedule as f late—a full term of jam-packed university classes as well as a barrage of Citadel meetings and Gladiolus’ usual training. Unfortunately, his life isn’t going to get any easier. And he can’t afford to spend _any_ days in bed—he still has homework and council reports. Paying no heed to any of that, Noctis asks with the slight hint of a whine, “Can you bring me some milk?”

On anyone else, that would probably work. Noctis is charming when he wants to be—attractive and enticing, distinctly _special_ in so many ways. He’s an adult now, if a young one, but he can make himself appear as overworked and desperate as a helpless child. But Ignis isn’t just anyone—he’s known Noctis for far too long to still fall for those simple tricks. He answers evenly, “You’re perfectly capable of getting it yourself.”

Noctis makes a noise somewhere between irritated and depressed, tail lashing out and thumping against the mattress. He begrudgingly sits up, climbing half out of the blanket, but he doesn’t climb off the bed.

Instead, he light head-butts Ignis’ stomach and nuzzles against his middle. Noctis’ soft hair and softer fur splay against Ignis’ shirt, his triangular ears bending and catching as he drags them up and down the crisp fabric. His warmth spreads through Ignis’ body, and it takes every last scrap of will power that Ignis has not to reach down and pet him. 

Finally, Noctis looks up again, fixing Ignis with big blue eyes and begging, “Ignis, _please_.”

Noctis is evil. And Ignis is _weak_.

All of his strength, his level-headedness, his years and _years_ of being by Noctis’ side, and he still can’t resist it when Noctis turns the charm up to full force. He has the fleeting thought that it’s no wonder the monarchy’s lasted so long—with the enchanted, enchanting features the Crystal gives Noctis’ line, they become irresistible. He can no more ignore Noctis than he could a true housecat pawing at his shirt. 

Defeated, Ignis detangles himself and goes to fetch a bowl of milk for his beloved prince.


End file.
